Drugs and Money
by Fire Eyed
Summary: AU. YYHIY crossover. A plane accident leave the YYH and IY groups stranded in dangerous territory in Colombia. Will they be able to survive a powerful Drug Lord, Rebel Guerillas and most of all eachother? With so much money floating around who can they tr


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or INU.  
  
Couplings: To be Decided.  
  
Warnings: Drugs, Violence, Language, and Sexuality.  
  
~Drugs and Money~ Chapter 1- Crash and Burn  
  
"Where the hell did I put my shoe?" Yusuke yelled allowed aggravated. A loud honk was heard outside as he continued his all-important search. "Hold on a minute!" He yelled out the window of his room. He ran a hand threw his slicked back ebony hair and scratched his head. 'If I was a shoe were would I be?' He thought. 'Think Yusuke think.' He looked thoughtfully for a couple of seconds before coming to a conclusion. "The fridge!" He ran out of his bedroom one-shoed and threw open the refrigerator door. Sure enough his shoe lay there right next to the ice cream. Don't ask. He pulled it on ignoring the freezing sensation, grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door.  
  
"What's taking him so damn long?" Kuwabara asked. "We're going to miss our flight." Kurama sat in the driver's seat of the overly large van. Hiei was sitting shotgun, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina were in the middle and Botan and Keiko were in the back. The side door slid open and Yusuke got in. "Yusuke? Is it me or is your left shoe frozen?" Botan asked as Yusuke sat next to her. "Its you." He smirked. The gang was invited to come to America for a martial arts tournament in New York. The guys were competitors and the girls their medical support team. It was about a three- week trip.  
  
"Let's go." Kuwabara said as Kurama began driving. "Finally a real chance to show off my moves." Kuwabara grinned widely. "You mean the get your ass kicked or the trip and fall unconscious?" Hiei smirked. "Why you." "Hiei please," Yusuke interrupted. Kuwabara nodded his head. "It's obviously the get lost before fight and then getting the crud knocked out of by said baka's sister." Kuwabara clenched his fist. "What are you trying to say Urameshi?" Shizuru patted Kuwabara roughly on the back. "Relax little bro. Can't you take a joke?" Kuwabara mumbled incoherent things the rest of the car ride.  
  
Kagome struggled to carry all her bags to the luggage carrier. Darn it. Should of packed lighter. "Need a little help with that?" Miroku asked from behind her. "Oh yes Miroku thanks. You're a life saver." "No problem." He said as he relieved her from a couple of bags. Kagome was so excited she could barely stand still. "So where is everybody?" She asked. "Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo are already on the plane. Sesshomaru said he had something to do and that he'd meet us on the plane." Miroku said. "Did he say what?" Kagome asked curiously. Miroku shook his head. "Does he ever?" "Point taken."  
  
Inuyasha was about to explode. If Shippo kicked his chair one more time there'd be HELL to pay. He growled as he felt the impact of yet another kick in the back of his chair. "Go easy on him Inuyasha." Sango said from next to him. "It's his first time on a plane and he's still young." "I still don't see why Kagome insisted on bringing him in the first place." Sango sighed. "Come on Inuyasha. Shippo's like a son to Kagome. And besides. He did do medical training with Kagome." "Sango?" He asked. "Yeah." "Why is this plane so empty?" The plane was completely deserted besides Shippo, Sango, and himself. "Oh. Didn't you know? They reserved private planes exclusively for people going to the tournament." "Well, at least it will be somewhat quiet." Another kick. "That's it!"  
  
"Here you go sir." The receptionist handed Hiei's sword back after it was checked and tagged. Out of the whole tournament, the duels were by far what he was looking forward to the most. He spun the sword in his hand and admired the blade. Hn. Figures. They smudged it. Cursing under his breath he took a cloth out of his pocket and began to clean it.  
  
Sesshomaru hurried to get his sword, he was running later than he'd like thanks to his foolish younger brother. He reached the checkout to see he wasn't the only one with a sword. A boy with spiky black hair was sheathing his katana as he left. They exchanged suspicious, challenging looks as they walked past each other. Sesshomaru made a mental note to keep an eye on that one.  
  
Hiei boarded the plane closely followed by Sesshomaru. He noticed his twin, Keiko, and Botan talking casually with two girls he never saw before. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in a corner mumbling something about fraternizing with the enemy. How they knew that word he did not know. And Kurama was sitting amongst a group of a long silver-haired boy, a boy with short black hair, and a young red headed child.  
  
Kurama waved Hiei over. "Hiei I'd like you to meet Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo," he said pointing to each. "Nice to meet you," Miroku greeted. Hiei just glared. "They are going to be competitors in the tournament as well." Kurama continued. "Is that so?" Hiei said disinterestedly. "Yeah and we're going to win!" Shippo shouted excitedly throwing a fist in the air. "Right Kagome?" He called over to her.  
  
"You bet Shippo." She smiled sweetly and walked over. "I'm Kagome." "Kurama." He said shaking her hand. "This is Hiei and the two over there are Yusuke and Kuwabara." "Well, the girl over there talking to your friends is Sango and the quiet guy in the corner is Sesshomaru."  
  
Just then the flight attendant came in. "Ok everybody. You need to take your seats and buckle in. We're about to take off." She went over safety procedures with them and left, but not before putting on Finding Nemo for Shippo. It was his favorite movie. Kurama, Hiei, and Shippo (Who had an automatic attachment to the two) sat in a row while Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat in a row opposite, but facing the previous row. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara over to sit with them and Sango, and Sesshomaru remained in the corner, reading a magazine and ignoring the lot.  
  
A couple hours in, they were all asleep. With the exception of Sesshomaru, Kurama, Hiei, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Shippo was sound asleep, slumped over on his side with his head on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei pushed him off of him for what seemed like fifty times but almost immediately Shippo would replace his head on Hiei's shoulder, dreams of being a fish playing in his head. Hiei sighed, defeated. The kid was relentless even in his sleep. Kagome laughed at his sour expression and Hiei glared at her. She thought it was adorable and Kurama momentarily thought about getting a camera but then remembered Hiei brought his sword. Good-bye thought.  
  
Sango undid her seatbelt and got up to join the rest of the awakies when a loud rumble rocked the plane. She was thrown off of her feet and into the side of the plane. "Sango!" Kagome cried. The plane continued to rumble and thrash around. "Kagome what's going on I'm scared!" Shippo cried. His face as pale as a ghost. "It's okay Shippo everything's going to be okay." She reassured him. A slight panic in her voice. "Aw my head." Sango held her hands to her throbbing head as she stumbled to her seat. The pilots voice came on the speakerphone. Attention all passengers. We are currently experiencing some extreme turbulence. Stay secure in your seat until instructed otherwise. And don't panic.  
  
"We're going to die!" Bellowed Kuwabara. Shippo screamed. "Shut it Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "You're scaring the kid!" "And me!" Botan looked about to cry. "It's okay Botan." Yukina said softly trying to comfort her friend. The plane gave a violent shake and plummeted down. All the girls, Kuwabara, and Shippo screamed bloody murder. Shippo was so small that Hiei had to hold onto him to keep Shippo from being ripped out of his seat. With a loud screech the plane pulled up and managed to fly levelly.  
  
Keiko was gripping her armrests so tight her knuckles were white. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She didn't want to die. Not today. There were so many things she hadn't done yet.  
  
The flight attendant came running out of the cockpit. "Ok quickly people." She commanded roughly. "We don't know if we're going to be able to land this plane or not. We're going to throw you guys out." Before anybody could ask what the hell, she slid open a cabinet door revealing many parachutes. "You." She said pointing to Inuyasha. "Come here quickly. Everyone else pay close attention." She fastened the harness on Inuyasha and showed them all how to release the parachute. The plane started to rumble again. "Hurry up. We have to do this before the plane makes another drop!"  
  
They quickly put on their parachutes, Kagome helped Shippo, and the attendant unlocked the safety and wrenched the plane door open. It was raining like crazy. The terrain was forestry. They could see a river near by but no sign of any buildings could be seen. Miroku was at the front of the group. He gulped as he looked down. He had no idea how high up they were. "Umm he..he. Did you know I'm afraid of heights." He smiled sheepishly. "Just go already!" She snapped and pushed him out. "Oh Shhhhhiiiiiiittttttttttttt!" "Pull the string!" The Attendant called down to him.  
  
"Okay." He felt around for the string and pulled. The parachute sprang forth and Miroku was floating downward. "Whew." He wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "That could have been worse.  
  
They jumped out one by one until they were all floating downward. "This is fun Kagome." Shippo said enthusiastically. Kagome smiled. Suddenly a harsh wind blew and made a rift. Half of them were blown south and the other half north. As the gust took hold of him Shippo cried out for Kagome but she was already gone. He couldn't see anybody around him. He was all alone.  
  
Sango looked desperately around her. She was floating high above water. She thought she saw another parachute near bye but it could have just been her imagination. The wind began to blow harder. Suddenly there was a big explosion. "The plane." She gasped. A strong force over took her. Her strings tangled and her parachute over turned. She fell hard into the water getting the wind knocked out of from impact. She struggled to get to the surface but the parachute was clinging to her limbs making it very difficult. She blacked out and began to sink.  
  
~I'm gonna end the chapter here. Review and I'll love you forever! ^_^ ~ 


End file.
